I Don't Care
by yamiyuki-kitsune
Summary: The always forbidin and shunned joining of breeds. I always liked this coupling, so if you don't yukki-chan or Zero-kun, don't read. This is my second one-shot lemon, plz R&R. Watch your eyes.


**AN: For first time readers Greetings, for those who have read some of my other work, thank you for checking out my new story. This will be my second one-shot so I hope you enjoy. Like most one-shots this will be a lemon. Ya I'm a nasty freak even compared to some of the guys I now. To them I'm just the freaky sex-obsessed girl that they can't compete with. I AM SUPERIOR!!!!!!!!!! Yes I'm on my high horse right now so I apologize. Well enough about me. This will be a Vampire Knight story. The main characters are Zero-kun and Yuuki-chan. course there will be vampires but there will also be werewolves. The classic story of the fude between the two supernatural beings. This is going to kinda be like Underworld but not really......ok ya maybe a lot a like but whatever. My lemon will be better then theirs. BWAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry. Well I guess I better stop talking your ears..... eyes off?, and get to the story.**

**I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, though I wish I could have a few vampires of my own *starts suffocating on saliva***

They hated each other, or at least they should have. Their clans had had fudes for centuries, so why didn't they fill that duty? They went to school together so that didn't help. They couldn't make any scenes, any of their kind, after they became known to the humans and began living with them in the open. They had to encounter each other many times a day and even while they walked home. Even though they walked on opposite sides of the street they could smell the reactions their bodies had to each other. They loathed each other but only for the fact that they couldn't be together without being possibly shunned or killed. They had had some spontaneous moments but ended up breaking something in their rage from the encounter. Her always wearing her uniform and cute clothes never helped him. His being in gym without a shirt made her bite her lip so hard that it bled. Her name of princess with nothing compared to what he thought of her. His name was a mistake, he was in fact Zero to none. They tempted each other in ignorance.

They sat in their home room glancing every so often at each other meeting the others gaze. When the teacher came in he called for silence as usual.

"Now students, I am required to tell you something before I start class." sighed the sensei behind his blocker glasses. He was never one for fun things for students so everyone went on edge to hear what he had to say.

"The school is having a dance this weekend for the student body. You have to pay to get in, which will go to a fundraiser. School attire is required, and no inappropriate dancing. Any questions?"

She watched him raise his hand.

"Hai, Kiryu-san?" sighed the sensei.

"When did you get this information sensei?" he said with a smile twitching on his lips.

She laughed along with the others. He stiffened slightly but still smirked, trying to hide that he heard her musical laugh.

"......A week ago....." the sensei mumbled fixing his glasses so that they pressed his eye lids.

He just smiled and leaned back in his chair and fold his arms. He looked at her and saw her hand in the air.

"Hai, Cross-san?" he leaned forward.

"Could you explain what would be inappropriate for dancing?" she asked with the most innocent face without ending up on the ground holding her gut.

He raised an eyebrow and covered his mouth to stop from smiling, then looked at the sensei who looked like a beet.

* * *

The day of the dance had come and nether of them had found dates, but went with friends who also didn't have dates. They stayed with their group but never stopped looking at each other. She was breathtaking in her light blue gown. It was low cut with one strap that went over her right shoulder. The dress was long in the back but got shorter in the front. He was so handsome in his black tuxedo. His hair was slicked back and his eyes seemed so dreamy. The night was just the place for both of them. They almost glowed in the dim lighting of the place where the dance was held. They could see each others fangs every time they each laughed. They each had a small bottle of synthetic blood. Her eyes glowed and his claws began to show and his ears started to point. She said something to her friends and she walked outside with him following close behind. He followed her around a block then stopped when she did. She turned to face him, her eyes not only glowing from the blood lust but with lust for him. His hand twitched wanting to touch her skin that seemed to glow in the light of the full moon. He had learned long ago how to control himself under a full moon but his muscles seemed to stretch and grow making him larger all over. He stepped closer to her trying not to overreact by being so close to her. Their eyes never left each others as her arms circled his neck and his wrapped around her waist. They stayed like this for a long time revealing in the fact that they hadn't tryed to tear each other apart for being so close. Her eyes left his and she watched her hand run through his silver hair while he leaned in to take in her scent of black roses. Her eyes trailed down his jawline to his neck, where his blood pusled under the tender skin. He could hear the blood runthrough her body and back again. They met each others eyes again and their lips met. It was simple then they pulled each other closer. His toang brushed her bottom lip and she aloud him entrance without a second thought. It became feverish and they finally broke for air. They had a silent conversation and it was decided.

* * *

They walked to his house, that was payed for by his parents that just wanted him out of the house. He lived alone so there would be no interruptions. He opened the door and watched her walk inside. She looked around and was amazed at how clean it was. She turned to look at him and saw he already had his shirt off. His influenced body was tone and muscular and she could his pants were already straining. She smiled and blushed as she walked blindly and successfully to his room. She sat down on his bed a watched him do the same next to her. His hand reached out and settled on her hip and he leaned his head in to kiss her lightly which soon turned fierce. His mouth moved down her jaw line and onto her neck. He licked it then nibbled, causing a moan to slip from her throat. She pulled herself closer to him gripping his shoulder, and a half purr half growl rumbled off his chest. His hand slipped to her back and he lowered her onto her back and adjusted himself over her, supporting his weight.

**_** Lemon Starts **_**

Their lips met again as his hands slid down her side, pulling her leg up to hook onto his hip. Her fingers tangled in his hair and played with his flexing abs. He parted his lips from her and he eyed her dress annoyed. He sat up and started to un-zip her gown when his fingers took the place of hers and also pulled it all the way off. His hands ran up her body, kissing her on his way up until his eyes met hers. She had a white lace bra with matching panties. He could see her nipples though the thin material and he ran his thumbs over them making them stand at attention. A small noise slipped from her lips and she blushed but her eyes blazed. He smiled keeping an idea in his mind that he would enjoy soon enough. He un-claped her bra with one hand and took it off with the other. He gently took them in his hands and massaged them sucking on her nipples. Another noise came from her and he bite the nipple in his a little and she gasped. She looked down at him with a slight hint of hurt a he licked and kissed it. He kissed down her abdomen, but she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed his back. He was a little shocked at first but followed her movements. She straddled and kissed him. Her hands traced shapes on his chest as she kissed his neck and grazed her fangs over his collar bone. He shivered and she smiled. He hands moved even lower to where they were on his crotch. She could feel his anticipation under her fingers and she un-did and slid off his jeans. He watched her with interest when she stopped so her hair fell over his hips. She caught her breath as she say length still in his boxers, making a small tent. Her finger laced in the band of his boxers and pulled them down, their eyes never leaving each other. She nearly gasped as she say him uncovered to her and the world.

"You don't have to...." his rough voice came a little raspy from his throat.

She looked up at him, her eyes blazing with a smile on her lips. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and moved it slowly up to the tip. He shivered and growled from her tease. Her smile widened and she rubbed her thumb over the very tip of his cock then she took the head in her mouth and licked it. He head tilted back a little then he looked at her again. He hand moved up and down his length as she sucked on the tip. He placed his hand on her head and pushed down a little. She did as he wanted and began taking his cock in her mouth. What she couldn't get she got with her hand. She moved faster and sucked harder. She was pulled from him when he pulled her hair, pulled her up to him and got on top of her. His breathing was shallowed and he took her lips while hand slipped down her body to pull off her panties. He placed his hand on her pubic bone and used his fingers to rub her clit. A slight moan came from her throat and he smiled, moving his mouth to her neck. He moved his hand to where his middle and index finger entered her. She gasped then moaned as his finger pressed on her sweet spot. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder as the other went to stroke his cock. They moaned and groaned at different rates and increasing the speed of their tasks. When she thought she would lose herself he stopped, grabbed her hand, catching the other and pinned them above her head. Her eyes drooped a little but they looked at him a little confused and aroused. He smiled and placed his self between her legs and she readied herself. Instead of entering her he rubbed the tip of his cock on her clit. She moaned with a slight whine. He rubbed his whole length on her clit and her eyes rolled and she bite her lip. He continued this at a slow pace and watched her as her face would change from begging to demanding him to stop teasing her. He finally slapped his head on her clit and she sat up while her leg twitch and she yelped with pleasure. He pressed his head to her entrance and looked at her. Her eyes were glowing and she nodded moving her hips a little. She gasp as he stretched but she told him to not stop. When he was all the way in he pulled out almost all the way then he pushed back in. He continued this at a slow pace till she began to moan.

"Faster." she moaned and he obliged.

She griped his shoulders and moaned as he groaned every once in a while. Her noises increased in volume and speed and her nails began to dig in his back. Her back arched and her face twisted in pleasure.

"Draw blood...." he panted.

She looked startled by his request but her nails drew blood as he slammed in her and she climaxed. Her eyes rolled back as she hovered in her extreme but she was sturd when he put her on her hands and knees. She looked back at him with a slight question in his eyes but smiled and bit her lip as he entered her. She instantly began moaning from his hitting her sweet spot repetitively. Not long after she cam again but he only picked up the pace and slammed into her. It felt like she was still coming until she did com again. He rubbed her ass looking with excitement in his eyes. She smiled, knowing what he wanted, and nodded, trying to relax. He put his head at her ass and slowly pushed in. She griped the sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white. When she relaxed more he began moving again. Soon she was moaning and he groaned with her. She could feel he getting close to his climax. She looked back at him as she moaned and her back arched. She felt his warm seed spread through her and she collapsed. He pulled the covers over them and stroked the sensitive skin of her stomach.

**_** LEMON ENDS **_**

They laid there looking at each other and kissed.

"What ever will we do now?" he smiled making shapes on her skin.

"Don't you mean 'What will they do?'" she adjusted herself so she could face him.

They were silent for a moment, then they settled their selves and drifted into sleep, not caring what their family or kind would think.

**AN: Yes this a little....oh how should I put this? A little more informative then my previous lemons. Don't think anything, ok I can't say that but I can't help it. I'm a born pervert, my dad was just late on discovering anime. Well tell me what you think of it and let me know. It's been a while sense I've gotten any reviews on any of my stories. That's all for now, till next time.**

**Jyaane**


End file.
